


Flight Assistance

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Flight Assistance

Severus heard the roar of the engines and the aluminum tube they intended to travel in began to shake, Severus heartily wishing he hadn't promised Harry a holiday abroad. Although the idea of being trapped under the English Channel didn't really appeal to him either. 

Perhaps somewhere like Glasgow.

When Severus felt Harry's hand settle on top of his white-knuckled one, he knew he'd given himself away. 

"We'll be up in the air soon and then you can relax." Harry's thumb brushed over the back of his hand soothingly, calming him. 

_I am not worried, Harry. I am with you._


End file.
